


One Moment In time

by 1DAH



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DAH/pseuds/1DAH
Summary: Love chooses its own path.





	One Moment In time

**Author's Note:**

> Dean's debt comes due and he cries out from Hell. Castiel has been waiting for this moment...and rescues Dean. Crawling from his coffin and grave, Dean remembers nothing...but the pain of Hell. They meet, sparks fly, and a love story begins.

One Moment In Time

From the bowels of Hell, resigned to my fate...  
The weight of all my sins; the emptiness of having given up my soul...  
The cost of a life restored...  
In that one moment of time, I bore the full weight. (1)

From the malodorous, sulfuric breath of Hell...  
I awoke to death's stench; the claustrophobic coffin walls, darkness...  
Ripping nails from fingers...  
In that one moment in time, I clawed my way out! (2)

From black, tortured, damnation was  
I lifted...  
No longer Alistair's chew toy; the morning sun warms my cold heart...  
Life's breath fills me...  
In that one moment in time, I knew freedom's sweet taste! (3)  
From an ear peircing scream, a long   
walk home...  
Holy water to slake my thirst; to  
prove humanity's claim on me...  
Whiskey and manly hugs...  
In that one moment in time, I'm for once, at peace. (4)

From peace to a Hunter's deep, darkly suspicious nature...  
The unshakable quest for answers; a mind breaks to blindness...  
Plan laid for retribution...  
In that one moment in time, I craved revenge, and blood. (5)

From our vantage point, warded, sigil  
festooned barn...  
Ready to engage Hunter's business; to  
find, destroy the thing...  
Protect a fragile humanity...  
In that one moment in time, I glimpsed Heaven's power unleashed. (6)

From lights that flickered, windows that shattered...  
Barn doors ripped from hinges; he entered, closed the distance..  
Not demon, not monster, unknown...  
In that one moment in time, I reaped  
Destiny's dark plan. (7)

From a barrage of bullets, unscathed, he advanced...  
Unsure of what my eyes beheld; my brain, unable to comprehend...  
Radiant, something majestic, pure...  
In that one moment in time, I knew  
We were linked. (8)

From such beginnings; an angel begins to fall,  
A man begins to feel his soul; calls  
out, rebirth and surrender...  
Bond forged, duality of spirits...  
In that one moment in time, azure blue  
Eyes owned my heart. (9)

Doris Helmick 8/22/2019


End file.
